The Darkest One
by Battlelord17
Summary: Wholly consumed by the power of the Dark One, Emma's life is abruptly ended and allows the darkness to take hold. Now, with all of Storybrooke familiar with Rumplestiltskin's hold on the dagger, the Dark One knows they are not ready for what is to come. Can anyone stop this nightmare before they are all destroyed?


"I will not allow you to consume me!" She shouted, her voice cracking in fear and agony.

"Please, you are already fading, my dear. I give you an hour before all that was once Emma Swan is gone, and the darkness is all that remains!" In a louder, more scarily, calming tone she chuckled. Emma looked up at the mirror that hung from the wall in front of her.

"NO!" She screamed, slamming her fist into the glass sending shard-like crystals across the room and slicing the tops of her fingers and knuckles. "I'll kill myself first, if that's what it takes to stop you!"

"Dearie," her voice cold and smooth again, "Not even your God could stop me now." Picking up a bloody shard from inside the sink, Emma gazed into her own eyes, as the last remnants of life faded to a dull black.

"It's over…" she gasped, collapsing to the floor. Her last vision, two black eyes staring at her through the shards on the floor. Her face grinning, a smile ear to ear, as she fell onto the floor. Her lifeless body lay limply for several minutes, then like black oil, melted away and reformed into a new figure. No cuts, no bruises from falling. A nearly flawless copy of what used to be Emma Swan, the only obvious detail were her black eyes.

"This town…" She said calmly, an echo to her voice as if more than one person were talking. "It's time has come."

With that, she slugged her way out of the bathroom and into her hallway. As she did, she heard the door to her apartment open. Then footsteps coming into the living room. Quickly, she turned her back to the room, so as not to reveal her eyes.

"Swan? I thought I would find you here, are you alright?" Killian said as he entered the room, his eyes immediately falling on what he thought was his beloved. The captain inched toward her, slowly raising his hand to place on her shoulder. Within reach, he finally placed his hand on her, and he felt nothing but cold from her touch.

"You're freezing, love, let me find you something to help you." He started to pull his hand from her, but soon realized it was stuck to her, as if a powerful adhesive was holding them together. Pulling with all his might he couldn't force his hand free. He was soon grunting and panting in exhaustion, and a chill went through his body as she began cackling, terribly.

"Nothing…" She said, in a voice that was exactly like Emma's.

"What?" Killian's voice shaking in fear, his breathe now visible as the air surrounding went to below freezing temperatures.

Her head spun a full 180 degrees on her shoulders as her echoing voice returned. "Nothing can save you!"

Killian's blood ran cold in terror, and as the rest of her body jerked around to join her head, she tore is hand from his arm. Blood sprayed all over her face, neck and chest, leaving him screaming in agony. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his hand in his coat attempting to stop the bleeding. The Dark One circled around him, still smiling wide evilly and happy with her power. She slowly rubbed down his ribs and hips, placing her hand on his rapier, and kicking him forward, pulling it from the sheath.

"You know, " she whispered in his ear, "She never loved you, truly."

Killian, angered by her words, swung his hooked arm at her fruitlessly. He scrambled to his feet growling.

"You lie!" He bellowed out in a battle cry, charging angrily at her. He slashed his claw downward at her face…. she was gone. Too late did he remember the fight with the crocodile, as he felt the pain of his own blade piercing his back, punching through his innards and expelling through his belly. Ran through, he collapsed on his side, falling from the blade as she pulled it from his body. Kicking him over to his back so he could face her, she laughed out loudly.

"Look at my face!" She exclaimed. "Look into the face of the one you loved as she ends your wretched life!"

"You are not her!" Killian screamed, his voice sounding hoarse and restrained by his pain.

"I am more her than you will ever know." Smiling wickedly, she slashed the sword hard, cleaving his head from his neck. It rolled violently across the blood-soaked carpet and hid itself under the couch. Tossing the sword to the ground, she smiled at her victory. Walking over to the couch, she kneeled on the ground and pulled the severed head from underneath, his eyes to wide and mouth agape. Holding it up, his ear next to her lips, she whispered, "You are just the very first of many. Your entire town shall burn." Flopping the head down next to the corpse, she stood up, her face more dark and serious than before. She waved her hand and a black smoke rose from the floor covering her body and she was gone.


End file.
